What We Only Think: Silence of a Psychopath
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Based on "Teach me to swim" and "True Love". It starts off with an alternated beginning. Gumball's secret is in danger of being revealed by the most dangerous person in the world and has gotten away with it all. Introducting Lector


The story of "What We Only Think: Silence of a Psychopath"

**This story is placed as a fanfiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball" and placed in the events of "Teach Me To Swim" and strongly inspired by "True Love" and starts off with its plot of some similarities.**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now I present you one of the most dangerous, devious, mind-manipulating, creative, messed up, and evilest OCs ever created in the history of TAWOG and the world of fiction, not fanfiction. I mean fiction, all stories cant compare it with the OC that can be the most demonic character to anything. No evil villain can beat this OC. I bring you the first appearance of Lector. Also my 30****th**** story on my account. Enjoy.**

Gumball was walking from class and was going to his locker; he was someone you wouldn't really care for until a big surprise comes along. That surprise from Gumball seemed like it shouldn't and never come. As he gets his lock, he opens his locker and puts away his math book and as he is about to get something else, he spots something on his side mirror and then his eyes gets covered.

He recognizes the hands that were on him, but wasn't sure until it spoke. "Hey, Gummy." Then Gumball has his eyes seeing again and the first thing he sees is Stephen. "Stephen!" He was oh so ever excited to see him. Stephen, a dog which irony run towards them, since dogs and cats shouldn't get along, but these were an exception and maybe even a good reason to be friends.

"Come on Gum. We have to go." Said Stephen, Gumball blushed at his remark, laying his head, trying to cover his blushing, then he got his hand on him, his chin and raised him up with a smile. They stared for a while and then gave each a long lasting kiss. Gumball and Stephen are a couple, ever since the day at the school's pool.

Though when love and hate gets you down, you stick together no matter what. Meanwhile Penny was in class, writing in her diary during a class.

_Dear Diary_

_I know I have said I love Gumball, and I still do, but he is in love with someone else. I can't change him, but I know he loves me, the way I love him. Though I wished that I was with him. Speaking of boys, I saw this new student; he came in by about a month ago. He's nice and sweet and so dreamy. I don't think he would replace Gumball, but there's just something about him that still gets under my skin._

_I think that it's just me, being a bit shy. I know I should move on and be with someone else, but it's not easy to get over someone you loved the moment they laid their eyes on you. It seemed Gumball did it in a snap. I wished I had the strength to do so._

Then Penny closed her diary and then the bell rang, she had to go to gym. As she got out, she stopped and saw him, the new student, he was human, they don't get a lot in Elmore, but it seemed they were the lucky ones for getting someone as the perfect "boyfriend" figure. His name was Lector, so nice, yet so normal with him. He was nice to everyone and was so helpful with others no matter who they were, he'd always be there for them. She saw him walk to his next class and she would breath out so soft and her eyes half open.

She walked to the girls' locker room and there she saw Carmen, Teri, and Jamie, changing for P.E. "Hey guys." They saw that it was Penny and gave her a nice hello back. She took out her clothes and put them on and then she overheard Carmen talking. "So I heard that Gumball still hasn't got a girlfriend, so Penny you got a chance." No one, but Gumball, Stephen, and Penny knew that Gumball was with Stephen. "No it's okay."

"Come on, Penny. You used to talk about so much like how he was cute when he talks to you or when he always helped you out with something. Remember?" Penny didn't want to be reminded of that. "That was a long time ago, plus I have eyes for someone else." At Carmen's surprise she wanted to know. "Really? Who?" Then Penny didn't response, but Carmen was good at figuring things out, except that she still can't tell about Gumball.

"You like Lector?" Penny didn't know how, she always, always, find out. "Yeah." She said it weakly. "Oh my god. Good for you, I hear he's available and you can make a move." Penny thought about it, maybe she did. "You think so?" "Sure, why not? Now come on, we're running late." Then they all went out of the locker room. Then Rocky came in to clean up the place, he had a mop so he swept while listening to a CD.

His favorite band AB/CD, was good and as he was listening, the door opened and then closed without him knowing. Then something of rattle of chains was jingling and he still didn't notice, then it sneaked up and got closer and closer to Rocky. Then when it got close enough it raised its hands and was chains and then when Rocky opened his mouth, that's when it happened.

Rocky then was kicked from behind and was being chocked and then locked the chains to one of the lockers and then he saw its face. "Uh-It-Hum-Hun-H" Then it grabbed the nearby trash can and then bashed it to his face and was knocked out. Then it grabbed his legs and then ran ripped his head open and was bleeding everywhere and on the locker.

Then it grabbed its backpack and then took out gasoline and revealed to have been wearing gloves. He poured it all around the place and then took out a cigarette and light up for a smoke and then throwing it and lighting the whole place on fire.

**That's what I can give for now. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
